


Dreams

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, robots with water guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus and Drift play a game and want Magnus to join them. Pointless cracky dream sequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Commission I did for firelight451 on tumblr

The world around Ultra Magnus seemed to bend in time - colors swirling and shapes escaping the realm of reality. At first, he believed this might have been the efforts of some potent high grade, but the enforcer couldn’t recall ingesting any that day and he seemed perfectly sound of mind. He frowned, trying to make sense of the world around him. 

Laughter reached his audios and the forms of Rodimus and Drift shimmied into focus. Magnus frowned harder, watching the two of them, who were no doubt doing something unlawful.They held colorful pistols in their servos, gaudy and large and not very powerful looking. As they came clearer into focus, it became apparent to Magnus that they were pointing them at each other.

Drift pulled his trigger and Magnus lurched forward, ready to pull Rodimus out of the line of fire. His body moved in slow motion, and, by the time he reached Rodimus’ side, the assumed bullet had made its mark. Except Rodimus wasn’t hurt - he was laughing and shooting his own gun in Drift’s direction. It was then that it occurred to Magnus that it was water that was leaving the guns and Rodimus and Drift was playing some make-shift war game with them.

The ridiculousness of the situation made him pause for a moment, the two mechs continuing on with their game, ignoring Magnus’ presence. A stream of water passed by the enforcer’s helm, and Drift and Rodimus stared as one at the mech. Their gazes were playful and sparkling like, mirthful smiles filling their faces. Both pairs of optics lit up with glee as they landed on Magnus.

"Magnus, I’m so glad you’re here," said Rodimus, his gun clutched casually at his side. “Now you can play too." Another gun, even more colorful and larger than the other two, appeared in Rodimus’ empty servo, seemingly out of nowhere. Drift nodded enthusiastically next to him.

"Stop this nonsense." Magnus’ command went unheard as Rodimus approached, that unwavering smile making him more than a little bit uneasy. The gun was held out in front of him, the barrel pointed at his chest playfully.

"Come on, Magnus, relax a little. Have some fun." Glaring, Magnus forcefully pushed the gun away from his body. Rodimus pouted, sliding the gun away from Magnus’ chassis. Drift sidled up beside Rodimus, his own gun clutched in his servos.

"All this negativity can’t be good for you, Magnus. Go on, take the gun," said Drift. 

Magnus glared at the ex-con, pointedly looking at the gun as he said, “this foolishness is not what I would call ‘fun.’"

Both mechs pouted, disappointed. Magnus glowered firmly at the two mechs, preparing himself for a full-on lecture. Matching smirks made their ways onto Drift and Rodimus’ faces, and Magnus was struck by the oddness of such an act, before they each held up their guns. A sense of horror filled Magnus’ mind, before they aimed at his head and fired.

Gasping, Magnus shot up in his berth, disoriented and confused. He looked around, everything clear and focused and no Drift nor Rodimus in sight. Shaking his head at his foolishness, the enforcer laid back down in his berth and slipped back into a, thankfully, dreamless recharge. 


End file.
